Primigenia
by thoril
Summary: Creada como primera de un nuevo tipo de gemas humanoides, Apatita-001HQL era una promesa más de los diamantes para acabar con una guerra que consumía a las suyas desde hace demasiado tiempo. Cuando no puedes elegir tu propio destino, lo mejor que puedes hacer es abrazarlo, al fin y al cabo, con el estigma de la perfección fracasar no es una opción.
1. Gema perfecta

**Mensaje previo del autor** : Este es probablemente al fic que más cariño y mimo le he puesto en la escritura, primero porque adoro a Apatita, iba a ser la protagonista antes de idear a Zircón, segundo, porque es necesario comprender bien lo que mueve a esta gema para entender lo que esta por llegar en brillo tenue. Igualmente es disfrutable para cualquiera que no haya leído mis otros fics, solo decir que este universo tendrá bastante diferencia con el canon por haber sido imaginado mucho antes de que se desarrollara el original. Steven universe es propiedad de Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon network.

Aquellos rostros sonrientes se tornaban cada día más borrosos. De alguna manera eran reconfortantes, incluso aunque no recordara absolutamente nada de ellos. Por momentos dudaba sobre si había algo que recordar o solo eran producto de aquel profundo sueño.

Al abrir los ojos sintió por primera vez como sus cálidas lágrimas le bañaban las mejillas. Curiosa por aquella sensación nueva se llevó las manos a la cara, se palpó la piel y se encontró con su rostro, otro enigma para sus recién adquiridos sentidos. Sus dedos se deslizaron trazando un mapa hasta llegar a su melena, corta hasta la nuca, de cabellos turquesa ligeramente rizados. No se reconocía, incluso con la certeza de que acababa de nacer no podía evitar pensar que esa no era ella.

Un pequeño ser de aspecto indescriptible la observaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, aunque no se percató de su presencia hasta que este alzó la voz.

-Escucha…-

Su mirada se fijó en la de aquella criatura y esta pareció satisfecha con su reacción.

-Levanta Apatita-

¿se refería a ella?... Sin pensar en ello se puso de pie. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que era enorme, al menos comparada con su extraña anfitriona, que apenas levantaba unos palmos del suelo.

-habla Apatita-

De nuevo, su reacción fue casi automática, pero cuando fue a responder algo la detuvo. Sintió que algo volvía a enturbiar sus ojos; Sus lágrimas volvían a brotar junto con sus primeras palabras.

\- ¿Quiénes son ellos…?-

Ignorando la pregunta, aquel ser hizo aparecer una pantalla y apuntó algo mientras sonreía cada vez más complacido.

-Felicidades Apatita-001HQL, eres perfecta-

Perfecta… no había terminado de comprender ni sus propios sentidos, pero aquella palabra hacía que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda. Inmediatamente montones de conceptos inundaron su mente, sobre lo que era, sobre lo que pretendían que fuera. Un flujo constante de infinita información tomaba forma y sentido en su interior, mientras a cada segundo sentía como una caótica nube de emociones inundaba la habitación.

Cuando todo terminó, la expresión de desconcierto se apagó y la serenidad tomo su lugar. El pequeño ser frente a ella era su creadora, Andalucita, una vieja arquitecta encargada de los jardines más antiguos de homeworld. Esta apuntaba acelerada datos en su pantalla holográfica, totalmente ignorante respecto al reciente cambio de la recién nacida.

Apatita se acercó a ella y se agachó hasta poder mirarla directamente a los ojos, atraída por algo que volaba solo entorno a la pequeña gema … Andalucita levantó brevemente la mirada y tras dedicarle una temblorosa sonrisa silenciosa ordenó algo a través de su comunicador.

Segundos después una enorme gema de piel violácea con pelo en rastas multicolor entró en la habitación escoltada por dos bestias de piel atigrada y ojos salvajes. La recién llegada cruzó miradas con Apatita y ambas lo notaron de inmediato, aquel sutil miedo que emanaba de cada una de ellas. Visible, palpable, exactamente igual que el que rondaba a la arquitecta… se mezclaba con el propio y se hacía difícil de controlar.

Andalucita se dirigió a aquella gema intentando mantener el tipo entre aquellos dos colosos:

\- Bismuto-001HQL, ordena a Apatita-001HQL que te mate-

Ambas gemas se observaron sorprendidas sin hacer nada durante casi un minuto, hasta que finalmente Bismuto decidió obedecer y se dirigió a Apatita con la voz quebrada.

\- Mátame-

Apatita miró a andalucita buscando una explicación para aquello, pero esta simplemente le respondió con el más absoluto silencio. Entonces lo comprendió y una sonrisa sutil apareció en su rostro, tan sutil que nadie allí pudo percatarse.

\- No-

Bismuto pareció aliviada pero su miedo no terminó de desaparecer, cuando Apatita dejó escapar las palabras que decidirían aquella última prueba.

\- Mátame o nos matarán a las dos-

Aquella chispa prendió la mecha. Por algún motivo Bismuto no dudó de las palabras de apatita, su vida corría peligro y se aferraría a ella a pesar de no comprenderla todavía. Su miedo apestó la sala, y, poseída por este, se abalanzó como una bestia hacia Apatita.

El primer golpe fue directo al estómago haciendo que su rival se tambaleara. El segundo a su mandíbula, esparciendo su sangre por el suelo y las paredes. El tercero fue a su cuello descubierto, con la intención de arrebatarle la vida, pero ese golpe jamás llegó a su destino.

Apatita se apartó y de un codazo en la nuca le hizo besar el suelo. Cuando confundida, Bismuto fue a levantarse, la bota de apatita la mantuvo de rodillas. Enfurecida, se deshizo con un golpe de la pierna y tras erguirse cargó contra apatita, pero esta la esquivó con facilidad y le devolvió cada uno de sus golpes.

Tras unos minutos de intensa lucha, bismuto volvió a caer de rodillas, derrotada, pero esta vez Apatita no la humilló, sino que la agarró con delicadeza de las mejillas y la hizo mirarla a los ojos. La gema vencedora le sonrió serena y entonces le quebró el cuello antes de que esta pudiera comprender que iba a morir. Su cuerpo se deshizo en el aire y una gema multicolor cayó al suelo ante la atenta mirada de su verdugo.

Apatita observó en silencio como andalucita tomaba notas como si nada hubiera sucedido, mientras las guerreras se llevaban lo que ella creía eran los restos de su rival. Acababa de ejecutar a alguien, pero no sentía nada. No había remordimientos, ni confusión, sino serenidad. Había olvidado los rostros y se sentía poderosa.

A raíz de aquella prueba, las apatitas fueron elegidas sobre los bismutos como poderosos altos cuarzos encargados de liderar a las guerreras gemas en una guerra de la que no se atisbaba el final. Diseñadas para ser líderes capaces de sentir las emociones de la nueva generación de gemas humanoides bajo su mando, de hacerlas suyas y de comunicarse con aquellas con las que establecieran un vínculo.

Pero nuestra apatita no solo era la primera de ellas, sino que además era perfecta, y aquella casualidad que parecía una nimiedad a ojos de cualquiera suponía una señal del cambio para aquellas que llevaban miles de años atascadas en un ciclo de muerte sin final contra los sothis.

Durante los años venideros Apatita sería entrenada para controlar su fuerza, su agilidad mental, sus poderes y su propia psique para convertirla en una verdadera líder en el campo de batalla. Se cultivó en todas las artes de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, dominando su arma personal, un poderoso martillo capaz de alterar la estructura molecular de lo que tocaba. Aprendió de las victorias y las derrotas militares a lo largo de la historia, y por supuesto aprendió a odiar a su enemigo, aquel monstruo que jamás había visto.

A la par que perfeccionaba sus habilidades, acudía a celebraciones como protegida de diamante amarillo, convirtiéndose en el centro de atención de aquellos eventos encargadas de reforzar la moral de futuras y antiguas guerreras, para mostrarles que, de alguna manera, todo cambiaría cuando aquella nueva clase de gemas pisara el campo de batalla. Las aristócratas se acercaban e intentaban seducirla, prendadas por la belleza y el poder que ostentaba aquella campeona, que, con el paso del tiempo había aprendido a dejarse agasajar, pues era plenamente consciente de que le convenía que aquellas influyentes gemas recordasen su nombre, ya que estaba convencida de que la guerra no duraría para siempre.

Apatita siempre mostraba su eterna sonrisa serena en público, pero bajo esta escondía un amargo desprecio por todo aquello. Entendía el poder, pero eso no significaba que disfrutara de la evidente hipocresía de sus líderes. Líderes que decían estar entre la espada y la pared mientras derrochaban gran parte de los escasos recursos de las colonias en diseñar las esclavas más hermosas y organizar enormes celebraciones en las que lucirlas, aireando lo pueriles que eran con orgullo mientras los pueblos que gobernaban eran víctima de un abandono absoluto que los hacía presas apetecibles para sus enemigos… Solo para luego quejarse de la falta de protección a las grandes autoridades diamantes cuando recibían algún ataque que dañara sus inestimables propiedades. No era ninguna justiciera, pero ver aquello de manera tan evidente cuando de verdad estaban desapareciendo poco a poco le parecía una estampa lamentable.

Cuando por fin llegó el día de luchar, Apatita chocó con una realidad frente a la que era imposible prepararla. La muerte, la ruina y la decadencia bailaban al son de la ira y el miedo, auténticas soberanas del lugar. La batalla había llegado hasta tal punto que los principales frentes eran difíciles de distinguir unos de otros; todos eran campos de llamas, cadáveres y gemas quebradas que , imposibles de recoger por la intensidad de las contiendas, adornaban con macabra uniformidad hasta donde la vista alcanzaba. Era muy difícil medir el nivel de desgaste de las guerreras, pues tras tantos años la enorme mayoría había normalizado aquella existencia, aquella "vida". las restantes que no conseguían adaptarse se las podía ver buscando cualquier cosa para distraer la mente los pocos minutos que no estaban en batalla, lo que fuera, allí poco o nada estaba mal visto si se trataba de escapar de la realidad. Y se suponía que ante aquel panorama las apatitas debían ser un faro de esperanza… parecía una mala broma.

Al llegar a su destino las guerreras veteranas las recibieron con frialdad, no esperaban nada de una más de las miles de promesas vacías que habían ido llenando su condenada existencia. Pero nuestra Apatita no había sido creada para convertirse en una promesa vacía.

Sin mediar palabra acometió la primera de muchas gestas que le harían entrar en la leyenda; armada solo con su martillo salió de la seguridad de los bunkers y cruzó los escudos que interponían la línea entre la vida y la muerte. La daban por loca, muerta nada más llegar, la gema perfecta calcinada entre un millar de pulsos de plasma…parecía ser aspirante a convertirse en una broma de trinchera. Pero para sorpresa de todas no pasó nada de aquello.

Apatita caminó mientras los disparos eran interceptados por cristales que salían del suelo. La seguridad y tranquilidad con la que paseaba entre los pulsos solo reforzaba la épica de la escena, parecía que la propia tierra la protegía. Al llegar frente a la línea enemiga plantó su martillo y observó a los sothis. Era la primera vez que los veía con vida: Humanoides de cráneo calcáreo con plumas que cubrían una mandíbula de dos cortantes piezas similar al pico de algunas aves terrestres. Frágiles, Sin brazos, pero con un magnetismo natural generado por su sistema nervioso, manejaban prótesis con las que cargaban sus potentes armas y herramientas de apoyo. La miraban intranquilos, apuntando sin saber qué hacer. La gema no había movido su arma y se había plantado frente a ellos sin decir nada, ¿que pretendía?

En la mente de todas las guerreras gema se repitieron las siguientes palabras:

-Caerán sin mover un solo dedo-

De repente la tierra se cristalizó frente a Apatita convirtiéndose en un infierno afilado que destrozó a los sothi del interior del refugio frente a ella. Desesperados abrieron fuego contra Apatita, que sin moverse del lugar recibió los impactos sin hacer tan siquiera una mueca de dolor, hasta que tras ella llegó una marea de gemas liderada por las apatitas que cargó contra los heridos, sometiéndolos rápidamente y tomando la posición en apenas unos minutos.

Aquella pequeña victoria fue apenas una mísera escaramuza, nada de valor real en términos de avance, pero si suponía una enorme inyección de moral para todas las que habían presenciado la entrada de las apatitas en la guerra.

A partir de ahí se labró una reputación como auténtico alto cuarzo, digno de ser llamado perfecto. Venció y perdió batallas a lo largo de los diferentes sistemas en guerra, pero siempre que ella lideraba un ataque apenas se retiraban con unas pocas bajas. Sus subordinadas más directas se convirtieron en líderes, siendo no solo sus mejores guerreras, sino sus mejores amigas, sus hermanas:

Morganita, la impetuosa guerrera de diamante azul, cedida por esta para proteger los dominios de su hermana, venturina, la sabia ingeniera, consejera y piloto sin igual bajo las órdenes de diamante amarillo, la elegante turquesa, una de las primeras permafusiones humanoides y terror de los sothi, bismuto-001, reencontrado por Apatita en los campos de batalla , brillando esta vez como uno de los mejores soldados de diamante amarillo… y finalmente la serena Moon, una piedra de luna, antigua archivista, arquitecta de gemas y estratega de la armada de diamante amarillo.

El estandarte de la luna azul, la luz impenetrable, la muralla de semblante celestial… durante los miles de años que pasó luchando a lo largo de los sistemas recibió numerosos nombres que ilustraban la fe que tenían sus subordinadas en ella. Siempre sonreía serena, da igual a lo que se enfrentara o incluso si había que retirarse tras una derrota, pues ella era quien cargaba con las emociones de sus guerreras y jamás debía mostrar otra cosa que no fuera serenidad.

Sin embargo, en su interior estaba muy cansada, destrozada, harta de luchar y de la muerte, de los millones de almas gritando en agonía dentro de su cabeza, de participar en una guerra eterna que jamás prometía paz. Llegó a empatizar con los Sothi, pues aquellos desgraciados estaban atrapados en la misma espiral sin final, y a diferencia de las gemas estos se perdían las cortas vidas de sus seres queridos, solo para evitar que esos monstruos de cristal se los arrebataran… Aunque mirándolo por otro lado quizás eran afortunados, al menos ellos descansarían antes.

Durante los escasos permisos que recibía escapaba junto a su escuadra a intoxicarse en homeworld, donde paseaban por los suburbios de la capital, entre las gemas irregulares o soldados desechados como los rubíes, relegados a mano de obra o el músculo que nutría la poca vida criminal que se atrevía a ejercer en pleno régimen militar. Con los años, Apatita terminó por darse cuenta de que, tristemente, la mayoría de las guerreras al volver a sociedad eran incapaces de volver encajar, así que escapaban a donde esta no existiera. Menas, lugares para satisfacer los deseos de los cuerpos mortales que encarnaban, ocupaban las calles que no alcanzaban la luz de sus dos soles, así como los corazones de las desechadas y los cuarzos que volvían rotos de la guerra. Aunque salvajes, esos lugares eran de los pocos en los que las clases desaparecían por completo, pudiéndose discernir atisbos de lo que eran las gemas antes de que conformaran un imperio. Tras la guerra la mayoría serían clausuradas por ser consideradas nidos de corrupción y violencia, tóxicas para la población civil.

Apatita y las suyas siempre se sentaban en la misma mesa del mismo establecimiento, bastante refinado en contraste con de la mala fama que tenían aquellos lugares. "la mena de cuarzo", regentada por un viejo cuarzo ahumado y su pareja, una crocoita, era el lugar donde les gustaba emborracharse para festejar o maldecir que seguían vivas, para brindar un día más.

Alrededor de aquella mesa perdían sus sentidos, se desahogaban y hablaban de lo que fuera menos de la guerra, recordaban a antiguas compañeras, amantes, sueños y promesas de futuro. En esos momentos Apatita las observaba disfrutar y sonreía de manera genuina. No perdía la cabeza gracias a ellas, eran sus pilares y como tales se prometía a sí misma que no las abandonaría hasta que todas escaparan de aquella maldición.

Como en estas reuniones podía permitirse relajarse, el cansancio salía a flote, haciendo que en muchas ocasiones bailara en la frontera entre el sueño y la vigilia. Cuando Apatita recordaba esas ocasiones, le venía a la mente un momento muy concreto y especial en el que aún estaban todas juntas. Ese día estaba a punto de entregarse a Morfeo, cuando una voz la hizo apartarlo de un empujón:

\- ¡Y tú que dices Apatita…!-

Apatita abrió los ojos sobresaltada y todas en la mesa rieron al darse cuenta de que acababan de bajarla de la pompa. Esta soltó una carcajada entre dientes mientras se frotaba la cara y buscaba a quien le había hecho la pregunta para maldecirlo.

\- Repite bismuto, la señora estaba un poco traspuesta- Dijo morganita esbozando una sonrisa burlona mientras se recostaba en su asiento. Este soltó una risita y entonces repitió la pregunta tambaleándose, claramente ebrio:

\- Turquesa nos contaba en detalle cómo era vivir siendo una permafusión, conflictos de consciencia, estabilidad…todo ese rollo… la cosa es... es que estábamos aquí debatiendo si estaríamos dispuestas nosotras a permafusarnos- Los duros esfuerzos por mantener el equilibrio en su discurso divertían a Apatita, que le respondió devolviéndole la pregunta.

\- primero dímelo tú, que me he perdido tu maravillosa revelación –

Moon, Venturina y Morganita miraron a turquesa y a bismuto riendo entre dientes, mientras la fusión reía tímidamente y la guerrera de las rastas multicolor las mandaba callar en un fingido intento de mostrar dignidad. Esta negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta, pero al mismo tiempo se arrimó a turquesa y le dio un codazo mientras le guiñaba un ojo:

\- Permafusión no, demasiadas emociones…pero si ella me deja unirme no me importaría pasar un rato entre consciencias-

Apatita compartió las risas de sus hermanas cuando turquesa en vez de golpear a bismuto lo cogió entre los brazos casi asfixiándolo.

\- Cuando tú me digas, bocazas-

Apatita se secó las lágrimas de risa y, ahora sí, se dispuso a responder a la pregunta:

\- Supongo que ahora me toca a mí- . Su expresión se relajó y serena empezó a hablar. Aunque su discurso era hacia sus compañeras, sentía como si estuviera hablando hacia sus adentros:

\- No lo creo. Con todo el respeto hacia turquesa, me gusta conservar mi individualidad, mi identidad...me gusta creer que estoy completa. Estar unido hasta la eternidad en mente, alma y cuerpo hasta el punto de difuminar mi propio yo… no, dudo que jamás encuentre a alguien con quien quiera compartir algo así-

Cuando acabó su discurso, su mirada se cruzó con la de moon, y ambas sonrieron relajadas.

Incluso si la atracción mutua fue obvia casi desde los primeros años, ninguna en su escuadra conocía la verdadera naturaleza del vínculo entre estas dos gemas. Moon le llenaba los ojos. Como casi todas las piedras de luna, era hasta cierto punto hermosa y elegante, pero no era lo que le atraía de ella. Serena y recatada pero sincera, nunca se cortaba a la hora de decir lo que pensaba, ya fuera sobre fallos que observaba en sus estrategias, su actitud o incluso sobre ella misma. Extremadamente inteligente y sabia, incluso lejos de la perfección había aprendido a hacerse indispensable para los diamantes y otros altos cuarzos, para así no tener que rebajarse ante ellos sin temer por su propia vida. Estos, incluso dolidos en su orgullo, lo agradecían, pues muchos de sus consejos habían evitado desastres inimaginables.

No era uno de esos parásitos que se aferraba a la corte para succionar un poco más de poder, de hecho, con cada ascenso había conseguido alejarse más y más de esta, hasta el punto de ser una de las pocas subordinadas directas de un diamante en un frente de batalla. Con su propio sistema de valores, realista y curiosa, nunca odió a los sothis, pero tenía claro que la balanza de la supervivencia estaba entre las dos razas.

La respetaba, la admiraba, pero con cada día que pasaba la quería más y más lejos de la línea de fuego. Se había hecho indispensable para ella de muchas maneras y temía estar profundamente enamorada de aquella particular gema "imperfecta".

Los años pasaron y la guerra pareció enfriarse hasta alcanzar el grado de escaramuzas puntuales. El extraño descubrimiento de un nuevo mundo apto para la gestación de nuevas gemas relajó el panorama y la urgencia por arrebatar a los sothi alguno de sus fértiles sistemas se congeló por un tiempo. Sin embargo, aunque aquello pareciera un atisbo de paz era solo un desolador recordatorio para ambas especies: cualquier paz sería siempre temporal. Da igual cuanto tiempo pasara, da igual si ya no querían seguir luchando o si el odio que caldeó las guerras en un principio se hubiera disipado; por desgracia, el nacimiento de nuevas gemas suponía el ocaso para casi toda vida en la que fuera su cuna.

Al final fueron los Sothi, aterrorizados ante la idea de olvidar como era una existencia sin guerras, los que decidieron tomar la iniciativa. Y todo se volvió más violento… empezaron a concentrar sus ataques en arrasar las colonias mineras de las gemas, asegurándose de no dejar supervivientes a su paso. Las gemas respondieron con la misma violencia, desatando asaltos orbitales sobre las colonias con la misión de castigar directamente a la población civil. Aquello ya no era una batalla, era una masacre de inocentes. El miedo y la inseguridad se extendió por cada rincón habitado, pues las caóticas matanzas no parecían seguir un patrón más allá del de apilar cadáveres en la mesa del otro bando.

Esta nueva fase de la guerra sería un punto de inflexión para Apatita. Su mente dañada tras miles de años de agonía se degeneraría más allá ante las atrocidades que tuvo que cometer.

La creciente escala de las batallas quebró su escuadra. Sus hermanas fueron enviadas a distintos destinos a lo largo de los sistemas en un intento desesperado de frenar el avance de los sothis. Apatita por su parte se quedó sola con turquesa como única subordinada.

Durante años su tarea consistió en sembrar el terror. Caían sobre las familias de los guerreros que una vez combatieron y les quitaban la vida antes de que se dieran cuenta de que estaba pasando. Ya no era un estandarte, ni tenía función más allá de matar. Tristemente se dio cuenta tarde de que era mucho más fácil quitarle la vida a alguien dispuesto a matarte que a aquel que no podía defenderse. No era estúpida, era demasiado vieja como para no ver la hipocresía en aquellos pensamientos, pero eso no los hacía desaparecer.

Sin embargo, aquello duró muy poco. Fue testigo de cómo el odio y la crueldad infectó lentamente a las guerreras, de como con el tiempo la dignidad, las emociones e incluso la vida perdieron su valor. La humillación, la violencia y la tortura se convirtieron en el día a día…frente a un enemigo que poco podía hacer por defenderse, las guerreras descargaron todo el odio y el miedo que habían acumulado durante miles de años en el frente, pues una gema jamás olvidaba. Da igual quien fuera, su edad, su estado o la situación, cuando aquellos desgraciados caían presa de los cuarzos rotos, lo único que podían hacer era suplicar porque la muerte fuera rápida.

Incluso la mano de Apatita dejó de temblar a la hora de segar la vida de los débiles...al fin y al cabo, matar era lo que había hecho toda su vida, ¿por qué iba a resultarle más difícil ahora?. Si, esa era ella realmente, una bestia, pura y sin estúpidas normas de moralidad que la ataran, si todo iba a ser una pesadilla era mejor ser parte de ella que sufrirla.

A día de hoy le es incapaz de decir cuánto tiempo duró aquello. El infierno la absorbió y perdió la noción de la realidad. El caos era tan absoluto que tardó seis meses en enterarse de que morganita había sido asesinada en uno de los asaltos. De casualidad estaba revisando la lista de bajas y vio su ficha, archivada sin fotografía y con la palabra quebrada como única descripción.

Era su hermana y estaba muerta, olvidada en lo más profundo de los archivos como un número más de una larga lista. Llegados a ese punto ni siquiera sabía si las demás seguían vivas o engrosaban la pila de cristales rotos. Debía enfurecerse, gritar, llorar o destrozar algo, pero fue incapaz de sentir nada. Al darle la noticia a Turquesa esta la ojeó serena, sin atisbo alguno de sorpresa.

\- Vaya, no le han puesto foto-

Ambas se miraron en silencio. Estaban muertas por dentro y acababan de darse cuenta.

Apatita sabía que aquello estaba mal, o al menos eso quería sentir. No había culpa, pero quería que la hubiera. Le daba igual ser una hipócrita, solo quería que le volviera a temblar la mano, quería una prueba de que todavía tenía dudas. Por desgracia o fortuna, su destino le brindó dicha oportunidad.

Aquella vez la misión fue diferente. Se alejaron del frente, de las grandes colonias y de la guerra, y volaron hasta la periferia de los territorios Sothi. Sobre hermosos planetas insuflados de vida por los "monstruos" contra los que luchaban, pequeños y antiguos enclaves religiosos salpicaban aquellas superficies olvidadas por sus grandes líderes. Lo único que había allí eran vestigios de un pueblo tranquilo que se alejaba mucho de lo que eran a día de hoy.

Finalmente llegaron a su destino, Q127ZV, un planeta oasis olvidado hasta por los propios Sothis del que apenas se tenían registros. No había motivo aparente; no era una amenaza y no era ni mucho menos un centro de población, pero eso no les impidió arrasar la superficie del planeta con un ataque orbital desproporcionado. Los bosques que cubrían la superficie se consumieron rápidamente en un tsunami de vapor de roca, erradicándolo todo a su paso y sumiendo aquella tierra en la oscuridad. Por unos minutos, las zonas bombardeadas del planeta parecían haber regresado a su estado primigenio.

La misión de Apatita era simple; descender con su grupo sobre la capital de la colonia principal, aniquilar a los supervivientes que encontraran en su camino si es que había, y robar un extraño artefacto ubicado en el principal lugar de culto de la región.

Bajó confiada y se encontró lo esperado, caos. Los impactos habían convertido gran parte de las calles en roca fundida y los pocos edificios que habían sobrevivido eran azotados por llamaradas que amenazaban con tumbarlos en cualquier momento. El calor extremo generado por el paso de las nubes de vapor de roca hacía que las aguas del alcantarillado evaporaran violentamente, mezclándose con los vapores del azufre de la superficie y cargando el aire con el olor de la muerte. Incluso los sothis, nativos de un mundo con temperaturas que rozaban los 300 grados centígrados, se habían convertido en poco más que cadáveres carbonizados, individuos moribundos caminando sin rumbo por las calles. Sin saber ni que tenían de frente, se abalanzaban sobre ellas completamente ausentes, como muñecos rotos a los que aún les quedaba algo de cuerda. Apatita estaba acostumbrada a aquello y con una serenidad aterradora avanzó como si nada sucediera a su alrededor.

Sin embargo, algo empezó a remover su estómago. No los cadáveres, ni el olor, sino las emociones de su escuadra; Excitación, felicidad, rabia… las veía cada día, pero esa vez había algo diferente. Paró la marcha y alentó a sus gemas que no se distrajeran, pera estas parecían absortas en su macabro entretenimiento. Al darse media vuelta las vio golpeando a los moribundos sin matarlos con una sonrisa enfermiza en sus rostros.

No sabía que fue diferente en aquella ocasión, pero algo la llenó de rabia y asco. Golpeó con fuerza al Jasper que jugueteaba con unos jóvenes casi carbonizados y lo hizo arrodillarse ante ella con una expresión de absoluto desprecio en su rostro. La hizo mirarla y entonces la apalizó asegurándose de que todas veían como sangraba.

No se detuvo. No fue hasta que Turquesa le detuvo la mano cuando volvió en sí. Sus nudillos estaban cubiertos con la sangre de aquel jasper, que jadeaba en el suelo con el rostro desconfigurado… podía sentir como su miedo apestaba el ambiente.

\- ¿Qué narices ha sido eso? - Le dijo turquesa con expresión atónita.

Sin decir una palabra se deshizo de su agarre, dio media vuelta y se agachó para mirar a los sothis heridos. Estaban a un paso de la muerte, tan agarrotados por el dolor de las quemaduras que muchos de ellos no podían ni articular sonido alguno. Uno a uno fue acercándolos a su regazo y los libró de su miseria mientras su escuadra observaba, silenciosa, confundida.

Continuaron todo el camino que restaba hasta el templo en silencio, rasgado solamente por el crepitar de las llamas y los murmullos de las guerreras.

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con el único edificio que se erguía milagrosamente intacto entre tanta ruina. Los altos mandos se habían esforzado en dejar lo único que les interesaba en buenas condiciones, aunque Apatita seguía ignorando de que se trataba.

Al ser el único refugio posible de toda la ciudad esperaba algo de resistencia, así que dividió la escuadra y cubrió todas las posibles salidas para evitar sorpresas. Pero aquel lugar no fue diferente, la muerte era su único habitante. Probablemente la mayoría intentó refugiarse allí tras los impactos, pero con sus heridas habían terminado muriendo, convirtiendo aquel templo en un cementerio. Los pobres desgraciados que habían conseguido sobrevivir no se distinguían de los cuerpos sin vida que les rodeaban, ni tan siquiera reaccionaban cuando las gemas remataban a sus compañeros. Mientras sus subordinadas eliminaban a las supervivientes, Apatita se adentró en el templo para buscar el artefacto.

Era impresionante la capacidad de aquel lugar para transmitir serenidad a pesar de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Lejos de los gigantescos templos hechos con piedras preciosas y esculpidos con historias sobre la magnificencia de sus diosas, aquel edificio no podía ser más humilde; iluminado por la tenue luz del exterior a través de meros huecos esculpidos en sus muros de piedra, lo único que mantenía a los elementos fuera era una barrera de algún elemento desconocido a primera vista. Era amplio, pero carecía casi por completo de ornamentos. Lo único que adornaba aquel lugar eran las columnas que sostenían el edificio, las cuales estaban rodeadas de estantes sobre los que reposaban escritos a mano. Entre cada par de columnas había un hueco con un fondo acolchado y un escritorio de madera, en el que imaginaba que los sothis rezarían y escribirían las historias de sus divinidades, mientras algún tipo de líder espiritual las acompañaba desde el minúsculo altar de piedra al fondo de la habitación.

Apatita se acercó a este y observó sorprendida como sobre el altar una bella flor había conseguido sobrevivir, y sobre ella levitaba una esfera plateada que parecía ser su objetivo. Tan distraída que estaba no se dio cuenta de cómo algo se le acercaba por la espalda, y no fue hasta que el frío tacto de una hoja le perforara la espalda cuando instintivamente se dio media vuelta y a la velocidad del rayo mandó a volar a su atacante. Turquesa y un par de gemas más vinieron de inmediato al oír la pelea, pero lo único que encontraron fue un cadáver y una Apatita que lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados. Era apenas un niño, había muerto en el acto al golpearse y ahora su sangre se escurría por el suelo y pintaba las paredes.

-¡¿Estás bien?!- preguntó Turquesa mientras las otras gemas revisaban la escena.

Apatita apartó a Turquesa y vomitó en el suelo. Asustada y confundida por aquella olvidada sensación de culpa, se dirigió a su subordinada, que comprobaba su gema por si tuviera algún daño físico.

-Que… ¿qué me está pasando?…- le preguntó mientras se limpiaba la boca.

De repente ante los ojos de todas, un pequeño cuerpo salió de entre unos cadáveres abrazados. Era una cría, intacta. Sin mirar a las gemas se acercó al cadáver del joven, se acurrucó en su regazo y se quedó en silencio. Turquesa fue a quitarle la vida, pero Apatita, tras ella, la agarró del hombro y le pidió que no lo hiciera.

Turquesa la miró sorprendida por un momento, pero entonces negó con la cabeza, enfurecida por la actitud general de Apatita durante la misión.

\- Sabes que no le haces ningún favor, si no muere devorado por las llamas lo hará de inanición -

Apatita se quedó en silencio sin saber que responder. Sabía que su compañera tenía razón, pero por algún motivo no quería que muriera aquella cría, no al menos delante suya. No podía dejar de preguntarse si se estaba mintiendo a sí misma. Finalmente, Turquesa cedió y salió de aquel lugar seguida del resto de las guerreras.

Cuando estuvo sola, la gema se acercó al niño y lo apartó del cadáver al que se aferraba. El joven empezó a dar alaridos en su idioma, sin dejar de repetir lo mismo: "hermano, hermano, hermano". La gema golpeó el suelo con su martillo y rugió para asustarla, pero aquel joven no cesaba en su empeño. No paraba de llamar a su hermano, probablemente sin saber qué hace rato que no era más que un cadáver. Con cada alarido Apatita se quebraba un poco más, hasta que finalmente cayó de rodillas y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿por qué ahora?, era lo único que rondaba su cabeza en ese momento. El joven se acercó curioso a Apatita y le limpió las lágrimas, pues su especie era incapaz de llorar y aquello era desconocido para él.

-"¿Te encuentras mal?, si quieres puedes quedarte conmigo y con mi hermano"-

Apatita maldijo haber estudiado su lenguaje, pues cada palabra la hacía dudar más. Desesperada apartó al chico del cadáver y lo retuvo contra el suelo mientras le gritaba sin poder parar de llorar:

-¡Tu hermano está muerto!, lo he matado yo, y si no quieres que te mate a ti también desaparece, corre hasta que no te queden fuerza en las piernas! –

El chico no podía entenderla, pero el mensaje estaba claro. Sin embargo, eso no impidió que la ignorara por completo y siguiera intentando alcanzar el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano. No fue hasta que Apatita lo aplastara contra el suelo justo delante de sus ojos cuando al fin se detuvo.

Se quedó congelado, observando como la sangre se escurría entre las grietas, cuando de pronto Apatita golpeó el suelo junto a él y empezó a perseguirlo. El chico corrió como si huyera de un depredador, corrió y corrió hasta que se perdió de vista.

Al volver con las suyas, las guerreras la miraron con recelo de reojo. Apestaba a un rencor que conocía muy bien; la juzgaban en silencio, probablemente dudando de su liderazgo y de ella misma. Turquesa se acercó y Apatita fue a decir algo, pero esta la interrumpió con un gesto y le dijo algo con una expresión seria.

\- Estas no son tus fieles subalternas, ten por seguro que alguna de ellas te va a denunciar a los altos mando-

Era obvio, pero no las culpaba, en otro tiempo ella habría hecho lo mismo. Sin embargo, aquel pequeño incidente dejaba clara una cosa, su nombre ya se había disipado, ya no era nadie para el pueblo, estaba claro que las heroínas ya no tenían cabida en una realidad tan cruel.

Mientras desembarcaban en la nave principal, Apatita trasteaba con el artefacto por el que habían arrasado el planeta. Sospechaba que no era más que una simple piedra, al menos para ellas, y que todo aquello no había sido sino más de lo mismo; una excusa para humillar, sembrar muerte, miedo e inseguridad.

Al ofrecerle la piedra a la esmeralda que orquestaba aquella misión esta la felicitó y acto seguida la deshizo a polvo entre sus manos. No había sorpresa, lo que nunca debió haber fue duda, lo importante siempre fue humillar a sus enemigos. Sin embargo, fueron los motivos los que hicieron que Apatita casi perdiera los estribos.

Aquel planeta era un lugar de culto para los viejos sothi, que se retiraban una vez alcanzaban el final de su vida, pero también era uno de los refugios más importantes para las crías, cuyas familias enviaban a aquel remoto lugar con la esperanza de alejarlos de la guerra.

Con una mirada glacial fija en Apatita, aquella esmeralda les dirigió unas palabras antes de retirarse:

-Creo que es obvio que todo ha cambiado a peor con el paso de los años, y lo que todas habéis presenciado aquí es la prueba fehaciente de que cada día que pase será más salvaje que el anterior...si dudáis en algún momento pensad, la piedad ya no es más que una nueva forma de crueldad, de prolongar la tortura para ambos bandos...-

Incluso turquesa, normalmente impasible ante aquellas monstruosidades, se quedó con la mirada en blanco al descubrir lo que habían hecho.

\- ...Y no, ni yo , ni nadie de los altos mandos disfrutamos asesinando a ancianos y niños, es una puta pesadilla, da igual como lo pintéis, la época, el enemigo o la situación, pero esto no es una guerra de odio y quiero que eso os entre en la cabeza...por desgracia cada muerto sobre ese planeta es un enemigo menos en las trincheras y un camino más rápido hacia el final de este infierno-

Apatita apretaba los puños con fuerza contra su propio pecho, disfrazando la rabia y el dolor como una muestra de respeto hacia su líder. Pero fue incapaz de resistir, aquello hizo rebosar el vaso y todo salió a flote de golpe; el dolor por haber perdido a una de sus más queridas hermanas, la monstruosa culpa que cargaba desde que se cobrara su primera vida, el miedo a seguir así hasta el fin de los tiempos, a quedarse sola… Apatita cayó de rodillas temblorosa ante la sorprendida mirada de la tripulación. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de tan siquiera llorar, se desestabilizó frente a todas.


	2. Al borde del precipicio

No despertaría hasta meses después, confundida y con los recuerdos borrosos de todo aquello. Al abrir los ojos lo primero que notó era que estaba confinada en una celda minúscula y que frente a ella una pequeña Iolita la miraba atónita. En ese momento le resultaba indiferente como había llegado allí, pero sin embargo la expresión de aquella gema, que se sostenía temblorosa a duras penas le llamó especialmente la atención, parecía que acababa de ver un fantasma. Cuando fue a preguntarle que le sucedía esta dio media vuelta y corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ellos salió de la celda y la selló a ella dentro.

\- Pero… pero que haces- dijo todavía desorientada por su largo sueño

Cuando fue a moverse sintió como una descarga le recorrió todo el cuerpo haciéndola caer a suelo parpadeante y presa de un dolor atroz.

\- ¡NO TE MUEVAS!, ¡tienes puesto un sello de contención! - Dijo la Iolita señalándole su gema.

Se miró la mano y ahí estaba, uno de esos infernales aparatos, ¿que había hecho para tener que llevar uno de esos?. A su alrededor se arremolinaron figuras que la elevaron hasta alcanzar a ver el rostro de su creadora, solo para perder la conciencia frente a ella.

Al despertar de nuevo notó de inmediato la sensación de ingravidez, flotaba en una espaciosa cápsula de meditación. Ya no estaba en aquella celda, en su lugar parecía descansar en una especie de lujoso templo; las paredes cristalinas estaban cubiertas de runas y grabados de historias en imágenes de calidad exquisita, estaba insonorizada por completo y la temperatura y la luz de la estancia estaban optimizadas para que una poderosa gema meditara sin que perder el control de sus poderes fuera siquiera una posibilidad.

De repente la puerta se abrió y una gema se asomó a la estancia. Al verla despierta esbozó una expresión de sorpresa que de inmediato se convirtió en una sonrisa temblorosa.

\- Creadora...- dijo Apatita devolviéndole la sonrisa a aquella vieja andalucita.

Salió del tanque y lo primero que hizo Andalucita fue cogerla de las manos con cariño y revisar su gema.

\- ¿cómo te encuentras mi pequeña? -. Dijo Andalucita mirándola con ojos brillantes buscando alivio en su respuesta.

Apatita dejó escapar una risa entre dientes, no podía evitar reír cuando aquella gema tan minúscula la llamaba "mi pequeña". De repente se dio cuenta de algo, hacia siglos que no la veía. Antes, cuando la guerra estaba mucho más fría, iba a visitarla durante los permisos con la excusa de que esta revisara su gema, pero hacia siglos que no ponía un pie en homeworld. Como es obvio, la relación entre el arquitecto y sus gemas era lo más parecido a un vínculo maternal que podían alcanzar, sobre todo durante los primeros milenios de colonización gema, antes de que el proceso de desarrollo de nuevas gemas se automatizara.

Con energía la sumió en un abrazo cariñoso que la levantó del suelo:

\- Cuantos años hacía que no podía abrazarte así … -

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y detuvo sus palabras, la simple mención de su ausencia en homeworld le recordó de inmediato los últimos momentos antes de perder la conciencia sobre Q127ZV, porque de nuevo, las gemas jamás olvidan. Apatita la dejó en el suelo y se miró las manos, le temblaban sin cesar. Su pulso se había acelerado en un instante y poco a poco ganaba terreno un intenso deseo de salir corriendo. Andalucita, incapaz de detenerla por si misma o hacer nada para calmarla, fue a llamar a los guardias que esperaban tras la puerta del templo, pero antes de que pudiera tan siquiera decir una palabra una gema entró en la sala escoltada por dos jaspers humanoides.

Ante la perpleja mirada de Andalucita, la recién llegada se acercó a Apatita y la llamó por su nombre. Tras un segundo de desconcierto, Apatita dejó de temblar y entre llantos apoyó su frente en la de aquella gema y la agarró de los hombros buscando refugio. La imponente guerrera se derrumbó y entre lágrimas por fin pudo dejar correr la culpa que había acumulado durante siglos. Balbuceaba suplicante, como si esperara una respuesta que no quería que llegara:

\- Haz que pare, haz que cese el dolor de cada una de las familias que he destrozado, el dolor de cada padre que he arrebatado, el de cada madre que ha sobrevivido a sus hijos, ¡el de cada hermano solitario! … el de… el de ella...e-ella estaba entre los papeles de las desaparecidas, estaba ahí como un número más… no sentí NADA al ver su nombre entre los muertos pero ahora el miedo que la atormentó hasta quebrarse lo apesta todo... Moon...¿qué me pasa?¿merece le pena sobrevivir así?… ¿dónde… dónde estabas? -

Moon acarició su nuca y se mantuvo en silencio mientras Apatita se liberaba de aquella tormenta de emociones, escondida profunda en sus entrañas de cristal durante demasiado tiempo.

Tras todo aquello Apatita se enteraría de que había estado muy cerca de ser ejecutada. Justo tras desestabilizarse allá en Q127ZV, había estado a punto de corromperse. Se transformó en una bestia por un instante, pero antes de atacar a nadie se hincó de rodillas frente a Turquesa hasta perder la forma definitivamente.

Aquel incidente dejó entrever un futuro del que la enorme mayoría de las gemas serían inconscientes hasta que fuera demasiado tarde; da igual si ganaban la guerra, nada ni nadie está preparado para la inmortalidad, el camino hacia la eternidad supondría un lento pero irremediable descenso hacia la locura.

Pero en ese momento las gemas no contemplaban aquel futuro, no contemplaban futuro alguno. La masacre de Q127ZV había conseguido el efecto contrario al esperado en los sothis; en vez de sumirlos en la desesperanza los volvió bestias salvajes. Jamás descansaban, jamás daban tregua, todos los frentes ardían presionados por monstruos ahora sin nada que perder.

Incluso empezaron a estrellar cargueros con depósitos de antimateria inestable contra cualquier planeta, incluso dentro de sus propios sistemas, si eso suponía una pérdida mayor paras las gemas. Capturaban a las gemas civiles que sobrevivían solo para torturarlas y lanzar sus restos quebrados sobre sus enemigas cuando estas perdían la cabeza. Las situaciones en las colonias y la guerra cada vez más brutal convergieron en la traición y finalmente la ejecución de diamante rosa a manos de una de sus propias subordinadas, lo que empezó a debilitar la confianza en las grandes autoridades. Sistema tras sistema y año tras año, las gemas se veían más arrinconadas.

Apatita observaba todo desde la distancia, confinada en sus aposentos durante un tiempo indefinido hasta que se estabilizara su salud mental. Las gemas siempre habían sido resistentes a los trastornos psicopatológicos, pero ella había absorbido las emociones de sus subordinadas durante milenios, de seres destrozados por años de guerra, miseria y aislamiento. Incluso después de ser considerada otra vez apta para el combate, aquella marca tan profunda no desparecería; Apatita jamás se recuperaría por completo de aquella época.

En su aislamiento las únicas visitas que recibía eran las de Moon, pues la arquitecta de diamante amarillo había sido asignada a petición personal como reguladora de las funciones y el output emocional de Apatita. Esta le traía noticias y transmisiones de sus hermanas turquesa y bismuto, que rezaban a las diosas por su pronto reencuentro. Le traía historias y anécdotas del día a día que la ayudaban a alejarse de la realidad por un momento, y por supuesto le traía su compañía, su cercanía y calidez. Ya no sabía si estaba profundamente enamorada de ella o simplemente la necesitaba para no perder la cabeza, pero le aterraba verla salir por la puerta de su templo sin saber si volvería.

El tiempo empezó a pasar de manera extraña, los días se escapaban rápido y daban paso a los meses, quizá a los años. Fue inesperada, como cualquier otra jornada, llegaba el final de su visita, pero en esa ocasión la gema de luna se despidió de ella con una mirada triste y una pregunta:

¿Recuerdas la pregunta que me hiciste?, ¿merece la pena sobrevivir?... Al borde del precipicio, ¿qué diferencia hay entre el que lo haría todo por sobrevivir y el que se lanzara al vacío sin vacilar? –

Moon la rodeó con los brazos y la besó con ternura. Apatita la apretó fuerte contra su pecho y disfrutó de su cálido abrazo y el dulce aroma danzante de sus emociones. Esta vez lo sabía, sería su última visita.

Así fue, moon no volvió, su lugar lo tomó una perla. Le pasaba las pruebas, comprobaba su estabilidad y no cruzaba más palabras de las necesarias con ella. Por supuesto no sabía nada de moon, la trataba como si hubiera soñado sus visitas. Pero apatita no iba a permanecer indiferente otra vez, no podía perder a ninguna más. Empezó a enmascarar los resultados de las pruebas, a demostrar la mejoría que ellas querían, a ponerse la máscara de nuevo.

En pocos meses llamó la atención de sus superiores y un día la que cruzó la puerta de su templo no fue aquella perla, sino esmeralda. Se arrodilló frente a ella y cruzó el brazo sobre su pecho en señal de respeto, esta vez sin mostrar dudas ni inquietudes.

Me hiciste dudar Apatita-001HQL , pensaba que había visto el final y solo estaba viendo el principio – Dijo esmeralda satisfecha.

Le señaló la salida:

Estoy segura de que quieres estirar las piernas –

Al asomarse al exterior Apatita se quedó paralizada ante el panorama. Desde su prisión de cristal ahumado pudo observar como todo era consumido a cenizas. La ciudad ardía, el miedo y el odio lo apestaba todo, le agarrotaban la garganta y la cegaban impidiéndole ver aquel bello cielo que recordaba.

Estamos perdiendo Apatita, nos quebramos…-

Esmeralda le indicó que la siguiera hacia su capsula personal mientras seguía hablando.

Y no son los sothis los que nos han llevado aquí, hemos sido nosotras –

Mientras sobrevolaban la capital Apatita se daba cuenta de que los distritos que no eran presa de las llamas estaban casi todos sumidos en la oscuridad.

Una gema que pierde su voluntad de vivir, un acto desesperado para demostrar que sigue viva, un muerto y miles más la siguen… motines, una revuelta y al final guerra civil… diamante rosa nos traicionó y acabó ejecutada a manos de sus propias subordinadas… caos, por todas partes-

Apatita deseaba responderle, esbozar una sonrisa y decirle que estaban recogiendo lo que habían cosechado durante años, pero era el hogar de ambas el que ardía, no había satisfacción en ver como se hundían. Esmeralda guardó silencio por un instante y se recostó sobre la ventana de su cápsula, posando sus ojos cansados en el vacío que cubría el mundo que la vio nacer.

Apatita, sé que falsificaste los resultados para salir de ahí…-

La gema miró sorprendida a esmeralda e inconscientemente se puso en guardia, pero esmeralda le devolvió una mueca de indiferencia.

No te preocupes, simplemente te necesitamos, estamos desesperadas -

La capsula atracó y la anciana veterana le indicó a Apatita que se dirigiera al edificio que se encontraba frente a ella antes de cerrar las puertas del vehículo y alejarse volando de aquel lugar.

Estaba en la parte más alta de la ciudad, desde allí el cielo podía verse al fin, oscuro, pero iluminado con elegancia por la luz de las estrellas. Allí estaba el observatorio, desde el cual se decía que diamante amarillo había cartografiaba con mimo cada rincón del universo finito muchos siglos antes de que iniciara el gran conflicto.

Al entrar alguien conocido fue a recibirla

Venturina –

Su rostro siempre sonriente se había agriado, ahora tenía la mirada tan vacía como la de esmeralda. No sabía nada de ella desde que las dividieran, pero parecía que la vida no la había tratado demasiado bien. A pesar de todo, venturina se acercó, le estrechó la mano y se esforzó en regalarle una sonrisa.

Me alegro de verte vieja amiga –

Era la única que no había intentado contactar y no era un secreto que siempre había querido alejarse de ella. No podía culparla, estar con ella suponía estar en el frente, y venturina nunca había sido una guerrera. Ella misma lo era y habria huido de esa vida si hubiera podido. Con todo le aliviaba verla, al fin y al cabo, era una de sus hermanas. Apatita le devolvió la sonrisa y sin decir nada entraron en el viejo observatorio.

La única sala estaba ocupada por un enorme telescopio, rodeado de matrices de datos, hologramas, coordenadas, trayectorias, mapas e infinidad de elementos para darle una forma comprensible a todo lo observado. Y en el centro de todo aquello estaba Diamante amarillo, observando a través de las lentes con una clara expresión de satisfacción en su rostro.

Tantas maravillas… me pregunto cómo llamarán otras especies a las obras maestras del cosmos –

Apatita se arrodilló de inmediato, sorprendida al descubrir que había sido un diamante el que había solicitado su presencia.

Levanta Apatita-001, quiero verte los ojos cuando te muestre el futuro-

Apatita levantó la mirada y se fijó que en el rincón una pequeña gema púrpura de rostro redondeado e infantil que esperaba sentada y con la mirada clavada en el suelo, completamente inmóvil.

Te presento a cinabrita, es una creación conjunta con mi hermana diamante blanco y es muy especial-

Apatita señaló que como una creación de dos de las más poderosas señoras gema no podía ser más que perfecta. Diamante amarillo dejó escapar una risa entre dientes y negó con la cabeza.

Es imperfecta, débil, frágil y vulnerable… lo que la hace especial no es su poder bruto, sino lo que supone y lo que encierra dentro-

Apatita se acercó a esta y cinabrita la miró curiosa.

Es la primera gema completamente artificial, no necesita base de memoria, no necesita heredar el "alma" de ninguna de las nuestras, es una ia completa; todo lo que sabe y sabrá lo ha aprendido desde cero… esto tiene muchas implicaciones y explicártelas todas tomaría demasiado tiempo, así que lo dejaré en que este modelo de desarrollo en un futuro será mucho más económico y generará individuos mentalmente más estables-

¿Una base de memoria?, ¿de qué estaba hablando?, ¿no eran todas ias?, por un instante fugaz un par de rostros borrosos y familiares ocuparon su mente.

Y aunque no es poderosa como tú o como yo, tiene una habilidad que puede cambiarlo todo… muéstraselo pequeña-

Cinabrita asintió con la cabeza y con una sonrisa inocente se puso frente a Apatita.

¿Quieres saber que ha pasado con moon verdad? –

Apatita, sorprendida, buscó la mirada de Diamante amarillo, que asintió para indicarle que continuara escuchando.

No soportabas las visitas de aquella perla, ¿eh?, si…la odiabas, puedo verlo en tus ojos, su sonrisa artificial te recordaba que moon había sido sustituida por esa triste imitación de gema. Además, apestaba, sentías su miedo, te miraba como si fueras un monstruo… que poca vergüenza, no solo tenías que soportar su presencia cada día sino además tenías que aguantar que una miserable perla tenga el descaro de juzgarte -

Por algún motivo cada palabra removía algo muy dentro de Apatita, una chispa de rabia y asco que iba prendiendo rápidamente. Sus músculos se tensaron y sin darse cuenta se había puesto en guardia. Una temblorosa perla amarilla entró en ese momento en el observatorio y la mirada de Apatita se clavó en ella. Tan inútiles… frutos de la lujuria y los egoístas deseos de gemas con un poder a la altura de su estupidez. La perla amarilla miró suplicante a Diamante amarillo, pero esta negó con la cabeza y venturina la apresó para que no escapara. Apatita se abalanzó sobre ella sin pensar, guiada por un odio visceral, cuando de repente cinabrita chasqueó los dedos y sus pasos y su rabia se detuvieron en seco.

¿que acababa de pasar?, ¿cómo habían llegado esos pensamientos a su cabeza? Miró a la perla, que temblaba con lagrimones en los ojos, aterrada de ella. Fue a disculparse, pero venturina la liberó y esta escapó a toda prisa. Diamante amarillo se dirigió a Apatita con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

¿Maravillosa eh?, el poder de esta gema es hacer crecer tu incertidumbre hasta convertirla en ideas sin atisbo de duda, o bien sembrar ideas en ti para convertirlas luego en certezas… y esto es solo el principio, imagina cuando madure-

Apatita no sabía que responder, no concebía haber perdido el control de sus pensamientos. Observó de reojo a aquel monstruo carmesí, sonriendo complacida por los halagos de su creadora. Diamante se acercó a la joven gema y le acarició el cabello.

Si todo sale bien, cinabrita será nuestra embajadora cuando termine su formación de aquí a unos años, y quizá con ella seamos capaz de crear algo de paz sin tener que verter una sola gota de sangre más -

Embajadora, paz… Apatita se habría reído a carcajadas si no estuviera aterrorizada por esa cosa. No tenía dudas sobre aquello, Cinabrita sería usada para subyugar a sus enemigos, convertirlos en esclavos e incluso dirigir sus propias armas contra aquellos que defendieron. Diamante amarillo le susurró unas palabras a venturina y esta asintió y se llevó a cinabrita que se despidió de Apatita con una sonrisa juguetona.

Una vez a solas, el poderoso diamante se sentó en la silla frente al enorme telescopio y su expresión de orgullo desapareció tras un largo suspiro. Por primera vez en su larga vida, pudo presenciar como un diamante se quitaba la máscara de líder. Su mirada ajada y triste la escudriñó en un momento de silencio previo a las primeras palabras sinceras que escucharía esa noche

Se perfectamente lo que estás pensando y coincido, habría que ser estúpida o demasiado inocente para creerse que la utilizaríamos para forjar la paz… ja, ¿cómo vamos a llegar a ningún tipo de acuerdo con un enemigo que nos ha llevado al borde de la extinción dos veces?, ¿después de lo que les hemos hecho y del odio que han acumulado las nuestras?, no, por desgracia la paz quedó muy atrás… solo nos queda acabar rápido, de una vez y para siempre esta matanza incesante-

Se dirigió a ella genuinamente preocupada:

La pobre desgraciada no tendría que existir, sin quererlo es peligrosa hasta para nosotras, pero también es nuestro último salto de fe… y por desgracia, aquí entras tu –

Cuando Diamante le empezó a explicar el por qué ella estaba ahí, su expresión se fue desconfigurando progresivamente. Nunca habría imaginado que, de entre todas las gemas, fuera ella la que le pidieran aquello. No podía ni quería creerlo. Intentó negarse, pero acabó suplicando por un atisbo de piedad.

Por favor mi señora… como voy a …. Nooo… NO, POR FAVOR… -

Las gemas que sabían de la existencia de cinabrita eran 6: diamante blanco, diamante amarillo, venturina, esmeralda, Apatita… y moon. Esta última había desaparecido hace ya meses, y tras su repentina marcha las zonas supuestamente seguras en las que se entrenaba a cinabrita fueron arrasadas por los Sothis. No sabían si era fruto de la más cruel casualidad, pero la probabilidad de la traición era real y con lo que cinabrita suponía para el destino de las gemas, no podían permitirse arriesgarse. Diamante se arrodilló ante la perpleja mirada de Apatita:

Sabes dónde está, puedes sentir sus emociones en este momento, puedes localizarlas sin problemas. No puedo obligarte porque sé que la soledad se burla de la muerte y el dolor, pero te lo suplico, personalmente, me arrodillo ante ti para pedirte que salves a inocentes que no tienen por qué pagar por nuestros errores-

A apatita se le atascaron las palabras en la garganta, no sabía cuál de las dos estaba más desesperada. Sabía que Diamante amarillo tenía razón, pero ¿cómo iba a hacer aquello que le pedía?, asesinarla… a quien toda su vida había intentado proteger. Había salido de su confinamiento para encontrarla y ahora le daban esa oportunidad, pero a cambio de un precio demasiado alto. Sin embargo, sabía que si se negaba en ese momento la terminarían encontrando tarde o temprano, y allí no habría duda alguna, la fusilarían en medio de la nada y su cadáver adornaría en suelo de un planeta desconocido, moriría sola y siempre se preguntaría porque huyó en un primer momento.

De acuerdo… pero mi condición es ir yo y sus hermanas, sinceramente me da igual porque haya huido o si es culpable, quiero que si llegado el momento hay que hacer algo al menos esta vez podamos despedirnos. Envía a cuantas quiera para asegurarse de que no le traicionamos porque no le aseguro que sea capaz de hacerlo -

Diamante no se negó, no estaba en posición para sobreponer su orgullo a la supervivencia de su pueblo. Dio luz verde e hizo regresar a bismuto y turquesa de las zonas de guerra en las que estaban destinadas. La alegría del reencuentro fue efímera, se desvaneció nada más escuchar el motivo de la boca de apatita. Ninguna quería ir con ella, pero la idea de mirar hacia otro lado mientras moría sola les agradaba aún menos. Cargarían con la culpa de cualquier modo, pero esto era lo mínimo que podían hacer por ella en esta situación. Venturina fue la única que se negó, no dio motivos, pero la realidad es que le aterraba la posibilidad de que no la perdonara. Secretamente enamorada de moon desde casi el principio, sentía que formar parte de aquello era reconocer que la había traicionado. Finalmente partieron, acompañadas por cinco altos cuarzos para supervisar su misión, perseguir el rastro intangible de las emociones de moon.

Su viaje las llevaría a adentrarse en territorio Sothi, sobre las antiguas colonias, arrasadas las primeras tras el comienzo de la guerra. Q0023A, un antiguo cúmulo de colonias mineras apostadas para aprovechar la abundancia de hielo en su superficie, al menos hasta que las gemas detuvieran la actividad magnética del planeta y elevaran la temperatura hasta convertirlo en una roca desierta y sin atmósfera. Allí se suponía que no quedaba nada, todo se consumió para dejar atrás un cementerio que sirviera de recordatorio para quienes vinieran después, convirtiéndose en el escondite perfecto para las ratas los suficientemente fuertes como para aguantar su inhóspito clima.

Aunque ahora no fuera más que una piedra, las cicatrices de la superficie demostraban la belleza del planeta cuando estaba vivo; las estrías sobre el terreno se extendían por la falda de las montañas, enormes guardianes de hierro y piedra que se elevaban más de 10 kilómetros sobre el suelo formando valles que prometían maravillas hace apenas unos miles de años. La mente turbulenta de moon las guio hasta la sombra del monte Ohm, o sangre de la tierra, apodado así por los sothi debido a sus violentas erupciones cuando aún había actividad tectónica.

Se prepararon para descender esperando encontrar resistencia de manera inmediata, pero al salir de la nave solo encontraron una solitaria burbuja atmosférica en medio de la nada más absoluta. La escolta de Apatita invocó sus armas y se preparó para traspasar la burbuja, pero Apatita las detuvo con un gesto.

No os he dicho que os mováis –

Las guerreras la miraron desafiante y fueron a entrar ignorando las palabras de Apatita, pero se encontraron de frente con bismuto y Turquesa, que esgrimían sus armas preparadas para matar.

No sé por qué diamante amarillo pensaba que esto iría de otro modo- Dijo el viejo Jasper humanoide que lideraba la escolta.

Apatita negó con la cabeza:

Te recomiendo dejarme terminar antes de iniciar un conflicto innecesario… estoy conectada a moon, pero ella también está conectada a mí, puede haber preparado trampas… no quisiera tener que decirle a diamante amarillo que aparte de encontrar una traidora que ha vendido nuestros secretos también he perdido sus preciadas guerreras-

Era mentira, si moon estaba ahí no sabía de su presencia. Solo quería una oportunidad para hablar con ella antes.

Jasper se mordió la lengua y señaló a su escuadra que retrocediera, lo que Apatita agradeció con un gesto.

Si no vuelvo en cinco minutos entrad y arrasadlo todo –

Apatita cruzó una mirada fugaz con sus hermanas y entonces se dispuso a entrar.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, tras las paredes de la burbuja atmosférica la temperatura era estable y la vegetación crecía de forma generosa, regalando un olor dulce que lo envolvía todo con amabilidad, como un campo de flores que acaban de abrirse al mundo. Una cabaña de madera reposaba en el centro de aquel silencioso lugar, era extrañamente idílico...

Se acercó y cruzó la puerta, encontrándose de bruces con un salón en el que estaban reunidas decenas de crías sothi en torno a un adulto de su especie, pero de plumas marfil y ojos turquesa. En completo silencio escuchó a moon, transformada en sothi, contarle un cuento a aquellos pequeños que la miraban con adoración. Empezó a llorar con una sonrisa en el rostro, silenciosa y enternecida, incapaz de interrumpirla, incapaz de romper la paz de esa escena, una paz que no había sentido jamás. Pero entonces una de las crías giró un poco la cabeza y la vio de perfil… aterrada gritó y todas las pequeñas se levantaron aceleradas y se escondieron tras moon, que la miraba incrédula. Las crías gritaban de terror y de un cuarto salió una sothi anciana, portando un arma que apuntaba temblorosa hacia Apatita.

Moon le indicó a las crías que se escondieran y corriendo le gritó que bajara el arma de aquel sothi, que aun temblando retrocedió unos pasos pero sin dejar de encañonarla.

Moon … -

La gema marfil la abofeteó sin dejarle decir palabra. Estaba aterrada de ella… enfadada, confusa. Sabía lo que suponía que Apatita estuviera ahí, sabía que probablemente ya no podría hacer nada para remediar lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Moon… - repitió Apatita temblorosa, temiendo ser rechazada, temiendo haber encontrado alguien a quien no conocía.

¿Sabes que nos has condenado a muerte no? –

Apatita negó con la cabeza y se acercó a ella, pero esta la apartó de un empujón. Apatita se echó las manos a la cabeza, suplicando que la escuchara un instante, pero esta estaba claramente distraída pensando en la manera de huir de allí.

Sospechan de ti, creen que las has traicionado, ¡sabes que si no venía yo un escuadrón de la muerte os habría encontrado tarde o temprano!, bismuto y turquesa están aquí también-

Moon la miró fijamente aún más aterrorizada que antes:

¿Qué hay más? Pero que has hecho… -

Desesperada, moon agarró un blaster de plasma que tenía en el cinturón y la apuntó, pero Apatita se lo arrebató antes de que pudiera apretar el gatillo y lo hizo migas. La anciana sothi disparó el fusil alcanzando a Apatita en el hombro, haciéndola rugir de dolor, pero esta respondió encerrándola entre cristales que emergieron del suelo de la cabaña. Incapaz de pensar con claridad agarró a moon y la puso contra la pared para intentar que la escuchara:

¿Quieres sobrevivir verdad?, en vez de intentar matar a quien ha venido aquí a protegerte porque no empiezas por explicarme que es… esto -


	3. Rota

Moon la miró fijamente a los ojos sin poder decir una palabra durante unos segundos. Finalmente se derrumbó y empezó a llorar. Apatita aflojó el agarre y la abrazó manchándola con la sangre que le corría por el pecho. Por un momento, la gema marfil pensó en agarrar el puñal de cristal que colgaba en el cinturón de Apatita y hundírselo en la espalda ahora que había bajado la guardia, pero unas palabras la hicieron detenerse.

No hay diferencia entre ambos –

Moon se relajó y dejó caer los brazos. Con una sonrisa temblorosa le preguntó por qué.

Porque son el mismo, ambas saltarían para escapar sin vacilar -

La gema marfil la abrazó entonces:

¿Lo entiendes entonces? –

Apatita asintió:

Arrinconadas haremos lo que sea por sobrevivir, incluso perdernos para siempre… para ti no compensa vivir así, por eso huiste–

Moon asintió y con un dedo le curó la herida del hombro.

Llevo cuidando de huérfanos de la guerra rezagados desde hace 500 años, así como siempre he intentado cuidar de vosotras, pero llegó un punto en el que no podía continuar. Me rendí, no podía hacer lo que sea para sobrevivir. Y al ver a cinabrita hui aterrorizada… debía intentar proteger al menos a los niños, no merecen morir… pero yo jamás he traicionado a nadie, no he dicho nada, no podría… aunque con eso tendrás que tomar mi palabra, no tengo prueba alguna de mi inocencia-

Apatita fue a decir algo cuando de repente escuchó un fuerte ruido en el exterior. Al salir vio a bismuto tirada en el suelo, jadeante, y a tres altos cuarzos tras ella, heridas por una refriega reciente. El Jasper sostenía las dos gemas de turquesa y se acercó enfurecido a Apatita nada más verla, pero esta le devolvió una mirada asesina e invocando el martillo generó una línea de cristales justo frente a ella.

Si cruzas esa línea no dudaré en matarte –

Indiferente ante sus amenazas, fue a avanzar, pero al cruzar miradas con Apatita se le heló la sangre. Podía verse reflejada en la desesperación de su adversaria.

Por favor, como guerrera te pido paciencia, que por una vez en tu vida pienses si merece la pena llevar a cabo órdenes a ciegas…contacta con diamante amarillo si quieres, moon es inocente, déjame al menos hablar con nuestra líder suprema –

Moon se acercó a Bismuto y preocupada le acarició el rostro. Este le devolvió una expresión de alivio al verla con vida, pero no tuvo fuerzas para decir nada antes de desestabilizarse por sus heridas. Una cría se asomó a la puerta del refugio atraída por los ruidos y el Jasper se quedó petrificado al verla. Apatita se percató y se puso en guardia, pero Jasper no hizo nada, parecía que hubiera visto un fantasma. Ante la atenta mirada de Apatita y moon, la guerrera bajó la guardia se quitó el casco, mostrando una expresión ensombrecida por una mirada vacía:

Son… huérfanos, ¿no es cierto?, solo hay crías dentro…-

Moon asintió lentamente con la cabeza:

Nada, ni nadie que pueda haceros daño, por favor, dejad que se vayan al menos ellos –

Allí no había enemigos o traidores. El viejo Jasper retrocedió unos pasos y miró a las suyas, que seguían en guardia. Eran jóvenes y combativas, con la cabeza llena de mentiras y de un patriotismo que no tardaría en diluirse cuando se cobraran su primera vida inocente. Decidió que aquel día les daría una lección de piedad, con la esperanza de que llegado el momento no cometieran sus errores. Tras un breve silencio soltó un largo suspiro y le indicó a una de ellas que contactara con Diamante amarillo.

No dependerá de mí, sino de Apatita que sobrevivan…tendrás tu oportunidad, mucha suerte-

Apatita respiró aliviada y bajó el arma. Moon se arrodilló en señal de respeto y le dio las gracias a aquel Jasper que negó con la cabeza escondiendo una sonrisa tranquila.

Diamante amarillo no tardó en contestar, una ventana de comunicación se abrió y diamante amarillo apareció frente a Apatita.

\- Esperaba noticias de vosotras desde hace un par de días-

Esta se arrodilló y se dirigió a ella señalando a moon:

Encontramos a moon como prometí, ahora quisiera una oportunidad para intentar aclarar su inocencia-

Diamante amarillo la observó en silencio y entonces asintió.

Creo que sus logros bien merecen el beneficio de la duda… procede -

Apatita asintió agradecida y entonces le indicó al cuarzo que sujetaba el comunicador que se lo cediera para mostrarle algo. Miró a moon, que estaba claramente preocupada y esta asintió. Agarrándola de la mano caminaron hacia el interior del refugio.

Señora, el único delito que se le puede achacar a moon es la deserción; aquí no hay muestras de que haya comprometido información. Este lugar que está observando está como bien sabe fuera de los límites establecidos como colonias de nuestras enemigas, es solo un refugio aislado sin recursos ni herramientas para contactar con nada a nivel interplanetario –

Diamante amarillo preguntó curiosa:

¿Y que se supone que hacía allí exactamente?, ¿hay algo que pueda justificar su comportamiento? –

Apatita miró a Moon y esta asintió con la cabeza. Llamó a los niños y estos salieron tímidamente del cuarto, temblorosos y asustados todavía. Diamante amarillo pareció sorprendida por un momento, pero inmediatamente se dirigió a Apatita enfurecida:

¿Un refugio Sothi?, ¿te estás burlando de mí?, ¿y se supone que es inocente?, cada uno de esos niños se convertirá en un feroz guerrero en apenas unos años –

Moon negó con la cabeza:

Ni Apatita ni yo pretenderíamos jamás burlarnos de usted mi poderosa autoridad diamante…estos chicos son rezagados de lo sothi, víctimas del fuego cruzado abandonadas por ambas partes a morir, al crecer la mayoría me ayudan a mantener el refugio o lo abandonan para ayudar a otras víctimas civiles de la guerra. Su pueblo tan siquiera sabe de la existencia de estos chicos… y con todos mis respetos, nadie tiene que pagar por crímenes que todavía no ha cometido -

Diamante amarillo se quedó en silencio unos segundos, reflexionando, y entonces le pidió a Apatita que activara el comunicador privado. Diamante amarillo sonreía satisfecha, lo que sorprendió a Apatita teniendo en cuenta el tono que había utilizado hace apenas un momento:

Me alegra saber que mi más feroz consejera no ha perdido un ápice de su coraje –

Presa de la ansiedad, Apatita soltó una carcajada ahogada. Sentía que cualquier palabra mal elegida desataría una catástrofe

Apatita, te tengo aprecio, has hecho mucho por tu pueblo, tu historial es intachable… y se perfectamente que tienes un apego especial por esta Moonstone, pero todo lo dicho aquí no son más que palabras, no hay pruebas de su inocencia-

Apatita guardó silencio, no sabía que responder a aquello porque era cierto. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo que parecía una conclusión evidente, Diamante amarillo la volvió a sorprender:

Por otro lado, ha prestado un servicio enorme durante su vida y eso no puede ser ignorado … con respecto al cargo de traición será investigada apropiadamente, pero por ahora arrestadla bajo los cargos de deserción. -

No podía creerlo, cuando salió de homeworld ya contaba con que iba a morir a manos de su escolta, incapaz de seguir las órdenes, ahora volvería, y con ella viva. Respiró aliviada y se dejó caer de rodillas sobre la mullida hierba.

Muchas gracias mi misericordiosa señora, sabia de las estrellas, gran cartógrafa… jamás perderá mi favor –

Diamante amarillo asintió sonriente y siguió hablando:

Con respecto a los niños…no os he mandado a hacer guerra, así que vivirán… de todos modos quiero que vuelvan con los suyos, aprovechar esta oportunidad para tratar de conseguir un alto el fuego -

Apatita sabía que eso no le gustaría a moon, pero no podía negarse.

Intentaremos contactar con algún líder para ofrecerles una tregua temporal, mientras tanto espera órdenes y refuerzos, te enviaremos unos cuarzos y una obsidiana para protegeros y mantenernos en contacto desde homeworld.

Cuando se cortaron las comunicaciones Apatita permaneció en silencio con la mirada fija al había protegido a esos niños de la guerra durante 500 años y aquello suponía devolverlos a un sistema que los devoraría por completo. La arquitecta se sentó junto a ella y le acarició la nuca con suavidad:

¿Qué ha dicho?..-

Apatita se mordió el labio inferior y desvió la mirada:

Quiere usar a los niños para conseguir una tregua temporal, se los devolverá a los Sothi –

Sin un atisbo de sorpresa Moon se agarró de las rodillas y una lágrima silenciosa le recorrió las mejillas. Apatita intentó disculparse, pero esta la ignoró, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. Con la mirada cabizbaja le acarició la mejilla y se levantó para comunicarle a Jasper las órdenes de diamante amarillo cuando Moon dijo algo a sus espaldas:

Por favor déjalos huir –

Apatita negó con la cabeza.

Lo líderes sothi están ya informados, si os dejo huir no solo provocaré una escaramuza, sino que os matarán a ti y a todos los chicos –

Moon agachó la cabeza y esta vez rompió a llorar desconsolada.

Entonces mátanos tu… -

Sorprendida Apatita se dio media vuelta y la miró llorar sin saber qué hacer.

Dame tu cuchillo, lo haré yo…-

Apatita negó con la cabeza aterrorizada y la levantó agarrándola con fuerza de los hombros.

Pero que estás diciendo… piensa, si se consigue una tregua puede que esos chicos se salven, ¿pretendes protegerles quitándoles la vida? –

Esta agarró su cuchillo y se deshizo de su agarre, pero Apatita la agarró de la muñeca:

PARA MALDITA SEA, ¡¿QUE ESPERABAS QUE PASARÍA CUANDO HUISTE?! –

Moon se detuvo y soltó el cuchillo. Se derrumbó en el suelo y entre lágrimas empezó a repetir una y otra vez la misma frase.

Los he matado… las he matado –

Apatita la abrazó contra su vientre mientras Jasper y las demás guerreras observaba en silencio a pocos metros de distancia.

Las fuerzas de ambos bandos no tardaron en llegar. Los sothi venían fuertemente armados esperando confrontación, pero se sorprendieron al encontrar solo un pequeño contingente allí, liderados por una pequeña gema púrpura. Los Médicos revisaban a las aterrorizadas crías que luchaban por escapar de aquellos desconocidos que habían irrumpido en su hogar y amenazaban con separarlos para siempre. La anciana Sothi que cuidaba a los pequeños junto con Moon les gritaba en su idioma, desesperada, agarrándose a las piernas de los soldados y suplicándoles que no se los llevaran.

La comandante, una sothi ciega de plumaje grisáceo y que doblaba en tamaño a sus soldados, se acercó a cinabrita y Apatita y se inclinó levemente en señal de respeto. Al ser incapaz de hablar en la lengua de las gemas por su fisiología, activó un aparato en su pecho que hizo las veces de traductor por ella.

"Esto es extraordinario, no esperaba jamás encontrarme frente a una gema y no sentir otra cosa que desprecio" –

Cinabrita fue la única que soltó una risa, el resto entendieron el desafío y observaban en silencio y serenas. Su agresividad era evidente, cualquier gesto podría ser una excusa perfecta para que las fusilaran ahí mismo.

Cinabrita señaló a moon, que permanecía junto a Apatita cabizbaja:

Me alegro de escuchar eso, porque ha sido esa gema y no ninguno de los dos bandos el que salvó a esos pequeños, quizá deberíamos aprender más de ella, a no enfrentarnos como salvajes sin pensar en las consecuencias que tiene para nuestras civiles-

La sothi miró cuidadosamente a Moon, que entonces levantó la mirada, desafiante, pero sin decir nada:

"Independientemente de mis creencias, te doy genuinamente las gracias por tu encomiable labor"-

A pesar de los esfuerzos de Apatita por retenerla, Moon se encaró con la comandante:

Independientemente de mis creencias, espero que no os pongáis a la altura de vuestras enemigas mandando a estos huérfanos a luchar por aquellas que las abandonaron -

La líder sothi emitió un silbido desde su tórax y negó con la cabeza. Apatita respiró aliviada, ese sonido era lo más parecido a la risa en aquellos seres:

" Eres valiente y noble, no me extraña que seas considerada una traidora por tus comandantes… no, estas crías no lucharán jamás, no pueden, podéis descansar tranquilas tú y aquellos cuyas dudas no estén guiadas por razones tan puras, han crecido demasiado sin aprender a odiaros y ya no serían útiles como guerreros… no, probablemente acaben haciendo una labor similar a la tuya, eso ya dependerá de ellos-

Cinabrita , que se había mantenido al margen por un momento, se dirigió a la líder enemiga con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro:

Espero que esto sirva como prueba de buena fe, quizá el atisbo de un posible acuerdo de paz en un futuro no tan lejano… -

La comandante se acercó a ella y se agachó hasta tenerla de frente:

"¿paz?, ¿por qué? , no somos nosotras las que estamos a punto de desaparecer…no os confundáis, si no os hemos aniquilado ya aquí es por vuestro "acto de buena fe"… no olvidamos, jamás olvidaremos Q127ZV, si alguna vez quisisteis paz debisteis pensarlo antes de asesinar a millones de nuestras crías y pisotear nuestra fe" -

Las guerreras junto a cinabrita se pusieron en guardia, pero esta les indicó que se calmaran y respondió a la guerrera sothi:

Es cierto que actualmente nos estáis tomando terreno, pero, ¿a qué precio? ¿Os compensa seguir así, perdiendo millones y millones de vidas?, ¿nos compensa a alguna?... esta es la primera y probablemente la última oportunidad que tengamos de poner las cartas sobre la mesa para dar el primer paso hacia un futuro mejor para las generaciones venideras –

La comandante se quedó en silencio y agachó la cabeza. Nadie allí salvo Apatita y moon sabía que aquel ser que hasta hace un instante se mostraba inflexible estaba cayendo envenenada por las dulces palabras de cinabrita.

"Yo no tengo potestad alguna para prometeros nada" –

Cinabrita le tendió la mano:

No te he pedido tal cosa, solo quiero que consideres esto como lo que es, una auténtica declaración de nuestras intenciones, una llamada al diálogo y al entendimiento –

Un silencio sepulcral inundó la escena el momento en el que cinabrita dijo su última palabra. Todos, gemas y sothis observaban expectantes lo que podía ser el inicio de algo que no habían alcanzado a ver jamás, el final de la pesadilla. Nadie lo entendía, y definitivamente el intenso resentimiento en el corazón de muchas jamás les permitiría aceptar lo que aquello supondría, pero si aquella líder sothi tomaba la mano de cinabrita, sería un momento histórico.

Y así fue, en aquel escenario desolado en el pasado por el odio, surgió el primer gesto de hermandad en 500 años entre aquellas eternas enemigas… el principio del fin de lo sothis.

Todo habría sido una victoria aquel día si la desesperación de una anciana no la hubiera llevado a saltar al vacío. Pasó en un segundo; cuando ambos bandos empezaban a retirarse y moon se despedía de los pequeños por última vez, la anciana que cuidaba de las crías en el refugio se vio arrinconada. En un despiste de un soldado sothi cuyos pensamientos estaban ocupados por lo ocurrido allí, la anciana le arrebató el arma del cinturón y apuntó a la comandante sothi. Antes de que ninguno de los sothi reaccionara, un cuarzo disparó con un rifle a la anciana, pero moon tuvo la desgracia de ver las intenciones de aquel cuarzo demasiado pronto. Interceptó la trayectoria de la descarga y su gema se vio sacudida ante la mirada impotente de Apatita.

La anciana fue reducida en un instante por los sothi mientras esta se agitaba entre chirridos, mirando el cuerpo desplomado de Moon. Las crías y Apatita, que estaban a su lado el momento del accidente, la miraban incapaces de reaccionar. Cuando consiguió mover un músculo, Apatita se abalanzó sobre ella y la zarandeó, pero esta no parecía reaccionar. No lo entendía, su gema estaba intacta, su cuerpo sin heridas, pero sin embargo parecía encontrarse ante un cadáver. Unos cuarzos médicos e incluso algunos sothi apartaron a Apatita para comprobar su estado cuando su cuerpo empezó a parpadear violentamente.

El cuerpo de las gemas es una ilusión, o, mejor dicho, una representación física de la imagen procesada por el auténtico cuerpo de estas criaturas artificiales. Mientras la gema no sea destruida o dañada, su representación siempre podrá regenerarse. La gema en si misma es, debido a la inconcebible densidad de sus materiales, muy difícil de quebrar, pero por la complejidad de sus circuitos, concentrados en el espacio de unos pocos centímetros, también es muy susceptible si esta llega a sufrir daños. Una pequeña grieta puede hacerles perder la identidad, el habla, la motricidad, la estabilidad, y si esta se prolonga mucho tiempo incluso la vida. Si son superficiales son relativamente sencillas de solucionar, pero si son internas son una condena a muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Al volver a homeworld moon fue despojada de su rango y sus privilegios por el delito de deserción, pero al enterarse del estado de esta, diamante amarillo anuló la investigación por traición. Poco después recuperó la conciencia, pero solo para seguir sufriendo. Muy lejos del derecho a una muerte digna, moon fue abandonada en los archivos, donde permanecería hasta el final de sus días. Apatita intentó llegar a diamante amarillo para suplicarle piedad para Moon, pero esta no la recibiría, su tiempo era para el futuro de las gemas, cinabrita, quien les había abierto las puertas a una lenta y sutil reconquista que seguiría los próximos milenios.

Moon aceptó su destino, pero Apatita se negó a rendirse, sentía una deuda que de no llegar a saldarla la perseguiría toda su vida. Al desaparecer la mayoría de los frentes, la guerrera fue desplazada junto a sus hermanas al cuerpo de exploración de diamante amarillo, donde intentó destacar para llamar la atención de la gran señora, con la esperanza de conseguir solo un minuto con ella para rogar por la vida de moon.

Pasaron los años y este deseo se fue disipando ante la realidad, Moon moriría tarde o temprano, y no quería pasar sus últimos años regalándole una sonrisa triste. Cada vez que volvían tras meses de exploración, apatita, Turquesa y Bismuto se acercaban a los archivos para contarle historias de las maravillas que habían visto más allá de la última frontera. Ella las escuchaba mientras sonreía con ternura, satisfecha con el final de su propia historia.

Cuando empezó a empeorar solo Apatita se atrevió a seguir viniendo. Los parpadeos y pérdidas de memoria e identidad temporales se volvieron más comunes y agresivos. Cuando ocurría moon la observaba desconcertada, como la primera vez que abrió los ojos, atrapada en una burbuja temporal en la que gritaba llamando a sus hermanas fallecidas para que le explicaran quien era aquella extraña. En los momentos de lucidez sentía cada vez más miedo por perder el control, pero le alegraba ver como Apatita no había escapado, como estaba ahí, calmada, como si no hubiera pasado nada, sujetándola de la mano.

Por favor, cuando me vaya no pierdas esa sonrisa tan bonita, me reconforta pensar en ella- Le decía cada vez antes de irse, y Apatita simplemente asentía y le besaba la frente, justo antes de que esta volviera a perderse en si misma.

Al volver una vez más de sus largos viajes, no la encontró en los archivos. Se la habían llevado un mes antes a uno de los "centros médicos" más cercanos a los archivos, un cementerio para las gemas moribundas cuyo poder no podía costearles nada más digno. La encontró allí, sumida en un parpadeo incesante y monstruoso, en el que las formas cambiaban constantemente acompañadas por terroríficos gritos de dolor. A su lado estaba venturina, que se cubría la cabeza mientras lloraba desconsolada.

Al entrar, venturina fue incapaz de mirarle a los ojos, simplemente guardó silencio mientras Apatita miraba descompuesta como era el final del camino. Jamás podría despedirse de ella, había llegado solo para verla sufrir hasta que su gema colapsara por completo. La abrazó lentamente mientras esta cambiaba de forma una y otra vez, intentando aferrarse al cuerpo de Apatita para absorberla, mientras esta lloraba sobre su deforme representación física.

Bismuto y Turquesa han pasado por aquí a verla, deberías ir a verlas, estaban muy afectadas… Moon ya no necesita a nadie –

Apatita se dio media vuelta enfurecida, pero se detuvo al verle la cara, destrozada a golpes. Venturina dejó escapar una risa desganada y se señaló las heridas.

Bismuto no parecía muy contenta de verme aquí-

Apatita se sentó en una silla y tras unos segundos quieta, cogió su cuchillo y se dirigió a Moon para quitarle la vida, pero venturina la agarró de la cintura con todas sus fuerzas.

No lo hagas por favor, si lo haces serás considerada una traidora-

Apatita la ignoró y se la quitó de encima de un codazo al estómago que la tiró de espaldas. Desesperada, Venturina placó contra Apatita y la tiró al suelo, pero esta se la volvió a quitar de encima con un golpe y la amenazó con el cuchillo al cuello.

Si no quieres verlo cierra los putos ojos –

Venturina hizo fuerzas y la hoja del cuchillo le hizo un leve corte en el cuello.

va a ser sacrificada pronto, no merece la pena tirar tu vida a la basura –

Los ojos de Apatita se inundaron de lágrimas:

¡¿Que no merece la pena?!, ahorrarle un solo segundo de tortura ya merecería la pena… no se ni porque hablo contigo, no has tenido el valor de venir a verla hasta que se ha convertido en algo incapaz de juzgarte-

Venturina dejó de hacer fuerzas y Apatita se levantó jadeante. La ingeniera se limpió la sangre del cuello y se fue levantando temblorosa:

Me da igual lo que pienses de mí, sabes perfectamente que ella no lo hubiera querido-

Apatita se quedó mirándola con un nudo en la garganta mientras su antigua subordinada esperaba respuesta. La guerrera negó con la cabeza y se guardó el cuchillo en el cinturón, pero cuando venturina bajó la guardia invocó su martillo y de un golpe certero quebró la gema en el pecho de Moon, haciendo que su representación física desapareciera en una nube.

¿Que no lo hubiera querido?, no paraba de pedir perdón…-

Venturina se dejó caer contra la pared y se echó las manos a la cara sin decir una sola palabra. Sin los gritos de dolor, la habitación se sumió en un silencio cálido y reconfortante, convirtiéndola por fin en un lugar de descanso. Apatita agarró los trozos sobre la cama y los besó con ternura:

Descansa mi amor –

No tardaron en detenerla y ella no mostró resistencia alguna. Incluso Diamante amarillo se dignó a aparecer para etiquetarla como traidora y asesina. No podía mas que reírse a carcajadas. Sus risas se mezclaron con desesperación y llanto, y se cuenta que esta retumbó por horas hasta los rincones más más oscuros de aquella gran ciudad.

Fue torturada en repetidas ocasiones antes del juicio por desafiar a la autoridad, y su imagen fue difamada entre las jóvenes guerreras y la población civil. Si quedaba algo de la heroína que fue en el imaginario del pueblo Diamante amarillo se encargó de disiparlo. Sin embargo, incluso después de las torturas, en el momento del juicio Apatita mostraba una serenidad desafiante que, aunque no lo mostrara irritaba a Diamante amarillo de sobremanera.

Todas las subordinadas directas de la gran ingeniera salvo venturina se encargaron de tacharla de traidora de todas las maneras posibles, mientras el propio diamante y su hermana diamante blanco observaban impertérritas desde enormes tronos sobre el estrado. En las gradas el público civil insultaba a la gema como si fuera el origen de todos los males, y entre ellos, Bismuto y Turquesa la observaban con tristeza como si ya se tratara de un muerto.

Cuando le llegó el momento de defenderse a si misma, Apatita se arrodilló frente a los diamantes con una sonrisa burlona e inmediatamente se dirigió a las altas gemas que ocupaban el jurado:

Es agradable estar aquí entre tantas caras conocidas… cuantas habréis disfrutado de mi cuerpo cuando aún tenía poder –

La guardiana junto a ella, un Jasper no humanoide, la empezó a golpear para que callara mientras sus risas se mezclaban con los murmullos de las gradas y el propio jurado, que incómodas trataban la declaración de apatita como si fueran calumnias. Apatita se limpió la sangre de la boca y siguió hablando sin que consiguieran borrar la sonrisa de su rostro:

Es curioso como he acabado aquí, he cumplido órdenes toda mi vida, primero por pura inercia, como todas, después con la esperanza de salir viva del conflicto con mis hermanas y al final por orgullo, para demostrarme a mi misma que todo tenía sentido… pero jamás he desobedecido una orden, jamás he huido. He visto a tantas como yo degradarse en ese infierno… y he visto tan pocas como ustedes-

Su sonrisa desapareció de golpe y el jurado empezó a interrumpirla leyendo testimonios falsos, pero Apatita no dejó de hablar.

Mientras cientos de miles de guerreras se pudren olvidadas en interminables frentes intentando no perder lo poco que les queda de cordura, basura como vosotras roba a sus propios ciudadanos y deja indefensa las colonias civiles para cubrir sus propiedades y minas particulares –

El Jasper la agarró y empezó a apalizarla para que callara, pero la voz de Apatita solo se elevaba más mientras Bismuto y turquesa le suplicaban que se callara.

Mientras diseñáis a las esclavas perfectas, muchas guerreras sueñan con el dulce abrazo de la muerte, mientras vuestra mayor preocupación es buscar el éxtasis mediante placeres banales, otras rezan cada noche a falsos ídolos como vosotros para que le den fuerza en la siguiente matanza-

De repente el Jasper detuvo sus golpes lentamente al ir escuchando las palabras de Apatita y ante la sorpresa del jurado la dejó en el suelo con una señal de respeto. Apatita le acarició el morro a la gigantesca bestia mientras la sangre y las lágrimas se mezclaban en su machacado rostro:

No decidimos ser sus monstruos, eso lo firmaron por nosotras antes de existir… no tenemos escapatoria a esta vida e incluso la entendemos y aceptamos…pero lo que no acepto es proteger a inmundicia como vosotras, que tildáis de traidoras y desertores a quienes están rotos por vuestra guerra y no dudan en saltar al vacío, mientras miles de inocentes mueren por culpa de caprichos egoístas, que negáis una muerte digna a quien os ha salvado de desaparecer y cuyo único delito ha sido ser piadosa… es curioso que hoy sea yo quien esté aquí siendo juzgada –

Toda la sala estaba en silencio cuando Apatita acabó su discurso. La guerrera esperaba la muerte como un regalo, y sentó a esperarla en paz consigo misma. Miró a los diamantes y su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando Diamante amarillo esbozó por un instante una sonrisa y le inclinó levemente la cabeza en señal de respeto. La había desafiado, la había insultado y la había desobedecido, pero incluso en ese momento Diamante amarillo sintió cierto orgullo, siempre había sido una guerrera excepcional y aquel discurso era de alguien que conocía muy de cerca a los suyos, no como las marionetas que componían aquella fachada de jurado. Pero Apatita la había desafiado en público y con ello había sellado su destino… no le regalaría la muerte, la condenaría con la vida.

Sería degradada a cuarzo y continuaría como guerrera a su mando, ahora repudiada por la mayoría de las gemas jóvenes. Diamante amarillo sabía que, aunque las gemas no olvidaran, sus logros volverían a opacar su mala reputación, pero quería que su miserable existencia hasta ese momento le grabase a fuego el precio de desafiar a un diamante.

Por supuesto esto jamás se mencionó, sabía que no hacía falta, la sentencia pública se saldó solo con su pérdida de rango, bajo el pretexto de que su intervención había sido consecuencia directa de diversas enfermedades mentales vinculadas a su largo historial militar en zonas de alto estrés emocional. Para Apatita sabía perfectamente que sobrevivir había sido el auténtico castigo, su error había sido mostrarle a ese monstruo que no tenía ningún deseo de seguir existiendo.

Cuando fue liberada, Bismuto y turquesa la esperaban con los brazos abiertos, como si aquello hubiera sido un auténtico acto de misericordia. Apatita no dijo nada porque no quería arrastrar a ninguna de sus hermanas a una existencia miserable, así que esbozó su mayor sonrisa hasta verlas partir camino de nuevo a las estrellas. Las tenía a ellas y las amaría siempre, pero su depresión se abría camino amenazando con quebrar su pecho y liberar a un monstruo, vivía rodeada de mentiras y sufrimiento que ahora debía aceptar como parte inalterable de su mundo. Por momentos sentía deseos de desaparecer, pero la mayoría del tiempo buscaba saturar sus sentidos en alguna mena de los niveles más bajos de la ciudad.

Sentada en una barra solitaria a la luz intermitente de un garito sucio, Apatita buscaba una chispa de felicidad en el fondo de su copa. Centrada en sus pensamientos moon la invadía constantemente, la podía ver, tanto gritando de dolor como un ente deforme, como esbozando esa dulce sonrisa que lo iluminaba todo. Cuando cerraba los ojos sus recuerdos se hacían especialmente vívidos y parecía que estuviera justo a su lado… empezó a disfrutar de su presencia y comenzó a cerrar los ojos para verla a ella y a todas las que había perdido, escucharlas le alegraba el corazón, aunque fuera por un momento.

Un día como cualquier otro, sumida en si misma, recibió la visita de un grupo armado. Los altos cuarzos que humilló en el juicio parece que no aceptaban la justicia de su señora. Ahí tendría su billete, su excusa perfecta. Extendió la mano, exponiendo su gema, pero los cuarzos se quedaron mirándola sin mover un dedo:

Diamante blanco demanda tu presencia –

La llevaron frente a la gran señora y acto seguido las dejaron solas. Diamante blanco era uno de los diamantes más desconocidos para Apatita, pues se la consideraba la diosa del pueblo, muy lejos de las señoras de la guerra que eran sus hermanas.

Se levantó de su trono y se acercó a ella en silencio. Entonces se agachó y avanzó su mano hasta tocarle la frente:

-Lo siento por lo que estoy a punto de hacerte, lo siento por lo que vas a hacer –

La verdadera pesadilla comenzaba.


End file.
